


Weaving Webs

by matrixrefugee



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Eames has a lot of ways to distract Arthur, including poking him along a Spear thread...





	Weaving Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://comment-fic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Inception/Black Jewels Trilogy, Arthur/Eames, author's choice](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/378702.html?thread=64982094#t6498209) Turned into an AU where Arthur is a Warlord Prince and Eames is a male Black Widow.

*How's that web coming?* Arthur asked along a spear-thread.

*About the same as before; your dulcet voice is slowing me down, darling,* the Ebon-Grey wearing male replied.

*Never slowed you down.*

*We're making this Tangled Web for a landen dreamer: these need especial care so our boyo doesn't end up a permanent resident of the Tangled Kingdom.*

*Point taken.*

*Thought you already took it?*

*Very funny. Next time, don't make such obvious puns.*

*Next time don't open yourself up to being a target for obvious puns.*

*Now who's distracting you, Eames?"

*You always know how to disarm me the best..."


End file.
